


Satin and Pearls

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling discover some different items, sensations and ways to tease each other while celebrating their anniversary.





	Satin and Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Lecter (RoNask)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/gifts).



The dark blue satin of her strapless dress showed off her toned back perfectly as she looked over the city from their balcony. Stray strands of hair fell from her bun and shifted with the breeze. Dr. Hannibal Lecter stood silent for a minute enjoying the view. He finally walked up to his wife and held up one of two cognac glasses, “Nightcap?”

She took the glass with a white satin opera gloved hand, “A nightcap? I didn’t realize the evening was over.”

“It’s not, however I figured we wouldn’t have time for it later.”

She smirked at him and held the glass up, “Happy anniversary, Hannibal.”

He clinked his glass to his, “Happy anniversary, Clarice.” 

The both took drinks of their cognacs and looked over the cityscape. 

“The Paris of the Southern Hemisphere,” Clarice mused aloud. “The perfect place for a man like you, with a history in Europe, to disappear.”

“The perfect place for a man like me to bring a woman like you,” The Good Doctor ran his free hand down her exposed back. 

“Touché,” Clarice took a sip of her drink. She sat it down on the ledge and took Hannibal’s glass from his and placed it beside hers. “Dance with me, Doctor.”

Her gloved hands took his into her and led him to the middle of the balcony as far away from their table and chairs. She took the lead in a simple ballroom step and The Good Doctor said nothing. 

“Remember you had to teach me how to dance?” Starling asked.

“You made a quick study of it…at least ballroom,” He smiled his red eyes lit up as he pulled her close. “Tango you eventually got when you finally listened to your body instead of your mind.” He closed the space between them and kissed her passionately. 

She took his face into her gloved hands and pulled away, “I’m listening to my body right now, Hannibal.”

Dr. Lecter leaned his forehead against hers, slowly moving his hands up from her waist up to her breasts, “Shall we go inside?”

Clarice smiled and nodded against his forehead. The Doctor bent down and in one quick swoop had her into a bridal carry. 

A boisterous laugh escaped Clarice’s lips as he carried her into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. “Oh I wish I could remember the first time you did this to me. Such a grand gesture to save my life.”

“And bust opening a farm door pistol blazing to safe my life wasn’t?”

She grabbed the lapel of his tux jacket, “Every year we do this.”

“And every year we come to the same conclusion.”

The door to their bedroom was open and he strolled right in and gently and gracefully placed her on the bed. He stood back up and looked around the dimly lit room; lit candles in all their polished antique silver candelabras and cut crystal vases full of fresh white flowers perfumed the air. He returned his attention to Clarice.

A tilt of her head gave her a sultry appearance, “I hope you like it. A little mood setting that reminds me of a certain night in our life.”

Hannibal removed his tux jacket and vest dropping them on his large chair. He sat down by Clarice on the bed taking her chin between his fingers, “I love it, Clarice. This light does beautiful things do you, would you mind posing for a sketch?”

“Now?”

“Yes,” He stood and walked over to his dresser and opened the wooden box on top. He removed a large velvet box from it and handed it to Clarice as he walked by. “Put that on, I will be right back with my supplies.”

She stared at the box for a few seconds before finally lifting it up. She gasped upon seeing two long strands of pearls. She lifted them up, one an Opera length, the other a Matinee length. The pearls were slippery against the satin of her gloves but she got them on, simply lifting them up over her head and pulling them down.

When The Doctor returned to the room, notebook and pencils in hand, Clarice stood, “Hannibal, you shouldn’t have.”

He lifted one of the strands up, “Of course I did. They were my mother’s. They naturally belong to you now.”

Starling felt tears in her eyes as she reached up and touched the strand Hannibal was holding, "Thank you. This means so much to me, Hannibal."

He smiled softly, the reds of his eyes sparkling, “Move them so they drape down your back, then sit back down on the bed, your back to me. Turn your head sideways.”

“And my arms?”

“One in your lap, the other stretched out behind you, palm resting on the bed.”

Clarice Starling adjusted herself to Hannibal’s desire as he sat down in his chair and started sketching. His brow furrowed as he looked up at his model and then down at his paper. 

“Was this planned?” Starling asked sitting as still as possible. “Is there enough light for you?”

“The pearls were planned. The drawing, I cannot control when inspiration hits, My Little Starling.” 

Clarice’s breathing shallowed as her arousal grew with every intense glace of Hannibal’s upon her. She ached for his touch and was anxious for his inspiration to be over. He finally walked over and handed her the notebook. Starling looked at for a few seconds just to admire her husband’s talent. He sat down behind her and slowly pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress. 

He kissed the nape of her neck and moved his lips to her ear, her damaged ear, “Do you like sketch?”

“I do,” she whispered. “Your art is always beautiful.”

He blew into her ear before nibbling lightly, his chin hitting her diamond earring. 

“That ear doesn’t need anymore damage,” She grabbed his hand and wrapped it. around her waist. 

“Okay,” he whispered kissing her neck as his lips made it to her other ear. “This better?”

She closed her eyes and sighed, the notebook dropping from her hand onto the floor. Hannibal brought his hands up to her chest and peeled the dress away from her like a cocoon. Clarice stood up allowing it to fall to the floor, revealing all white lace panties that matched her white gloves and now the white pearls. 

Hannibal ran his hands down her back, playing with the pearls until he reached her behind. He caressed it, letting his fingers linger just a bit as they slid between her thighs. She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing him passionately. 

“You’re still wearing too many layers, Hannibal.”

“So are you.” 

He removed the shorter necklace and wrapped it around his wrist before pushing her down onto the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. The Good Doctor climbed on top of her and sucked on her right breast. She sighed, lifting her fingers to his tie but her satin gloves made it difficult for her to untie it.

“Not yet,” he chided climbing off of her and getting onto his knees on the floor.

“Hannibal, you are torturing me!”

“All good things to those who wait.” He grabbed her legs and pulled her down till her ass was at the edge of the side of the bed. He took her shoes off and the guided her panties down and off her body.

“Do you want me to remove the gloves?”

“They are of no consequence right now,” The Good Doctor lowered his head between her thighs. The pointed tip of his tongue ran up and down her folds, her wetness already flowing like a river. 

“That’s better,” Clarice sighed closing her eyes.

Hannibal’s tongue continued its tricks as he unwound the pearls from his wrist. He sat up and smiled, “Are you interested in a little game, Clarice?”

“A game?” She sat up.

“Pleasure for you and pleasurable for me to view. And you can stop it at anytime by using our safeword.”

“You have me curious now, Doctor. Please continue.”

“Lay back and close your eyes.” Hannibal waited till his instructions were followed until he carried out his plan.

Clarice gasped as she felt Hannibal’s thumb come to rest just below her clit. It was a firm touch and it did not move. A few seconds later smooth bump after bump after bump in a steady row at a steady pace passed over Clarice’s clit. 

“Oh, oh, oh!” She exclaimed grabbing at the comforter. “What a wonderful sensation!” 

The pace picked up just a tad as did Starling’s breathing, “Are those the pearls?” A pause. Their movement started in the opposite direction. “Those are your mother’s pearls!”

“ _Your_ pearls, Clarice! They are now your beautiful pearls.”

Hannibal pulled the necklace and a slightly faster click watching Clarice’s clit swell larger, the necklace getting slicker as it was covered in her juices. She arched her back off the bed whimpering and moaning, “Oh Hannibal, you are wicked!” 

“Am I? Shall I go faster?”

“Yes, please.”

He pulled the necklace faster, watching Clarice’s cunt lips tighten, feeling it tighten around his thumb. She held her breath, all her muscles tightening until she let out a gasp, a pulsation starting between thighs and all her other muscles relaxed as her orgasm rushed through her body, “Oh my, Hannibal!”

As he pulled the necklace away, The Good Doctor watched Starling’s chest rise and fall gasping for breath. She sat up and smiled, “You’re going to lick the pearls now aren’t you?”

“Have I become so predictable, My Little Starling?”

“Well the pearls weren’t.”

“Exactly,” He stood up and returned the now sticky necklace around her neck. He leaned over and kissed her. “Lay back down, the gloves are still of no consequence.” 

The pearls stuck to her skin, but she said nothing. However, she grabbed Hannibal’s hand, “You like the gloves, don’t you? And you are still wearing too many layers.”

“I love the gloves. And if you want the layers off, remove them with the gloves on.”

Clarice Starling stood up, tall and straight, and slowly and deliberately as it was the only way her white satin opera gloves allowed her, undid The Good Doctor’s tie and shirt buttons. “What pleases you about the gloves, Hannibal?” 

“They add an additional layer of elegance to what we’re going to be spending the night doing.”

Once she was done with his belt, button and zipper, she pushed his trousers and underwear to the floor. He was already fully erect, so she wrapped one of her gloved hands around his cock. “Are you saying what we do isn’t elegant?”

He chuckled, “Sex is splendid, but it is never elegant.” He tilted her chin up and kissed her. 

He discarded his shoes and socks. The both crawled onto the bed, side by side facing each other. Hannibal was just as slow and deliberate about getting them ready for love making. He saw and felt the frustration fluster over his Little Starling as he only continued to kiss and caress her. 

“Relax, Clarice. Savor. It is our anniversary.”

She kissed his forehead, running her gloved fingers through his chest hair.

“That’s the idea.”

She ran her gloved hands up and down his arms, down his behind, caressed his hard nipples. The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed, “It’s not really about elegance, the satin feels so soft against my skin. Knowing your fingers are behind it, Clarice is what makes it arousing.”

“Is that so, Darling?” 

Clarice Starling bent her legs and spread them, gently with satin fingers she slid his cock into her wet cunt. He groaned at the pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him. Slow thrusts were what The Doctor ordered. He whispered her name in between kisses placed on her chest and neck. Her gloved hands did not leave his chest. The pearls wiggled between them, rubbing against them both. When they became a bit much, Clarice picked them up and wrapped them so they were wearing the pearls. She giggled as they pulled them closer together.

“Faster, Hannibal!” Clarice instructed looking him right in the eyes. “Don’t deny me!”

Hannibal stopped thrusting. He ran his fingers down Clarice’s face, “Are you ever going to learn, Clarice? How many times will I have to tell you all good things to those who wait?”

“It’s our anniversary, I don’t want to wait.”

He withdrew from her and removed both strands of pearls from both of them. “In that case…” In a few swift moves the Byronic Hero was gone and, in his place, the familiar monster. Hannibal Lecter pushed Clarice onto her stomach and wrapped one strand of pearls around her wrists and another around her ankles. He pushed his cock into her hard and fast.

“Is this what you wanted, Agent Starling?” He growled through his teeth. “No one can save you now. Jackie Boy’s dead. You ate Krendler with me. The rest think you’re dead. My ultimate trophy.” 

He thrusts were violent, tears rolled down Clarice’s cheeks. “Oh my God, Doctor, please…please…”

“Sing all you want My Little Starling…”

Clarice’s cunt constricted around his dick tight, her toes curled, her thighs tightened. She let out a scream as she was pushed over the edge, the wave of her orgasm finally breaking. Her cunt pulsed sending waves of pleasure and release through her body. Hannibal felt her melt beneath him. He smiled knowing that his Starling was that satiated. This also met he could take his. He pumped faster, holding her waist tight, pausing while he was deep inside her and grunted through heavy breaths, spilling his seed. 

He lingered for a few minutes before withdrawing and laying down beside Clarice. Once their breathing returned to normal, he undid the pearls and kissed the imprints they left in each of her ankles. He kissed her wrists as well, knowing the imprints were hidden under the satin of the gloves. He draped the necklaces around her neck again as he pulled her into an embrace. 

“Do you think after a bit of rest, you’ll be able to go again?” Clarice asked. “It is our anniversary.” 

The Good Doctor chuckled, “I am quite sure.”

She lifted up the short strand of pearls and looked at it, “Do you think regular delicate jewelry cleaner will suffice? And these gloves are going to the clearers as well.”

“They are?” Hannibal sat up and propped himself up against the pillows. “If that is the case my dear Clarice, would you humor me and remove the bottle of personal lubricant from the top shelf of my night stand? I shall very much like to feel those satin gloved fingers of yours give me the most elegant hand job of my life.”

Clarice sat up and glared at him.

He took her hand into his and smiled, “It is our anniversary after all.”


End file.
